moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bo Takerów jest dwóch
Salai wparowuje do Świata Umarłych z niemałym gniewem na twarzy. - Uuuuch, jak ja go tylko dorwę! Jak się okaże to prawda, to mu nogi z tyłka powyrywam! - krzyczała do siebie demonica. Pędziła wprost korytarza, dopóki aż nie natknęła się na skrybę. - Chcę się widzieć z Undym! - krzyknęła znerwicowana demonica. - Z którym Undym? - spytał się spokojnie skryba. - Noo z Undertaker'em. - Z którym Undertaker'em? - Noo z tym Undertaker'em! To ilu ich jest, do diabła?! - Jest ich dwóch. - odpowiedział spokojnie urzędnik. Dziewczyna strzeliła zonga na twarzy. - Oboje stoją wysoko, tyle że jeden jest ciut niżej od drugiego. - To chcę do tego stojącego wyżej! - Jest pani tego pew- - Oczywiście, że jestem pewna, do cholery! - Salai puszciły nerwy. - Zaprowadź mnie do niego, ALE TO JUŻ! - Jak sobie pani życzy... - odwrócił się i poprowadził nabuzowaną Shinigami korytarzem do pokoju Wysokiego Shinigami. Już na początku Salai nie pasował wystrój - zbyt ciemny, zbyt mroczny...to nie mógł być korytarz prowadzący do Adriana. Chciała zawrócić, ale po chwili stwierdziła, że mógł zrobić przemeblowanie. Stanęli przed gigantycznymi drzwiami. Skryba lekko zapukał do drzwi. - PROSZĘ! - zagrzmiał głos. Drzwi się otworzyły. Undy ma chrypę, czy co?, pomyślała Salai, gdy usłyszała głos. Oboje weszli do środka. Przed nimi ukazał się wielki pokój z posągami mnichów trzymających pochodnie. Wszytko było utrzymane w kolorach granatu, czerni i fioletu. - O wybacz, Wasza Eminencjo, że przeszkadzam... - skinął nisko urzędnik. Demonica tylko krzywo zmierzyła go wzrokiem. - Akurat nic nie miałem do roboty - odrzekł lokator odwrócony fotelem do drzwi. Niee...To nawet głos nie brzmi jak Undy!, coraz bardziej dziewczyna rozmyślała nad tym, czy nie pomyliła pokoi. - W czym rzecz? - Przybywa z ważną sprawą panienka...eee... - Salai - powiedziała stanowczo demonica. - Panienka Salai - poprawił się skryba, dalej będąc zgiętym w pół. - Panienka Salai, tak? - Shinigami obrócił się fotelem w stronę przybyszów. To wystarczyło, by dziewczyna dostała solidnego mindf*cka. Na fotelu siedział wysoki mężczyzna o czarnych, lekko falistych włosach sięgających do torsu. Miał na sobie czarny płaszcz z kapturem a'la asasyn, a spod kaptura widoczny był czarny zarost. Był cały ubrany na czarno, wyglądał wiekiem na ok. 45 lat (choć pewnie był starszy). Dziewczynie opadła kopara ze zdziwienia. Ledwo się uzbierała, po czym krzyknęła na skrybę: - Nie o tego Undiego mi chodziło! - Pytałem się więc panienkę, czy aby o tego Undertaker'a panience chodziło. Pani przytaknęła. - Ale nie sądziłam, że ten Undertaker, o którym myślałam, jednak stoi niżej od tego Undertaker'a! - Jakiś problem? - spytał się spokojnie Deadman. - Tak, jest - powiedziała znów wnerwiona Salai. - Chcę się zobaczyć z Undym, ale to już! - Mówisz pewnie o tym srebrnym pedałku, co to uważa za nie wiadomo co, bo za żonę ma moją podopieczną? - Twoją....podopieczną? - coraz bardziej dostawała mętliku w głowie Salai. - SKRYBO! - zagrzmiało w pokoju od głosu Grabarza. - Przyprowadź tutaj Adriana, i to w tej chwili! - Tak jest. - znów zgiął się bardziej w pół i w takiej postawie wyszedł z pokoju. - K**wa, ja już nie ogarniam - stwierdziła demonica. - To TY też jesteś Undertaker? - Czasem zwią go Phenom bądź Deadman - odrzekł niski, przy tuszy mężczyzna ze złotą urną w rękach. - Choć znany jest jako The Undertaker. - A tamten zapewne nie ma 'the' na początku, okeej, jaasneee, coś ogarniam.... - Wątpię w to - odrzekł Wysoki Shinigami - twoja mowa ciała to zdradza. - Kurde, taki jesteś mądry, bo wysoko stoisz?! - O Salaaaaaiii~! - zdołało się usłyszeć znajomy głos zza drzwi. Do pokoju wszedł srebrnowłosy mężczyzna w czarno-szarych szatach. - Undy?! - wrzasnęła w tym momencie demonica. - Przyszłam tutaj z wyjaśnieniem jednej sprawy, ale pojawiła się kolejna. - wskazała na siedzącego mężczyznę. - KIM ON U DIABŁA JEST?!! - On? - spojrzał się Undy w stronę Deadman'a. - Hihih, on jest Shinigamim, z czym tu kłopot? - A no taki, że zwie się DOKŁADNIE TAK SAMO co ty! - Tyle że ja jestem Królem Shinigami - zaczął prostować sytuację bóg śmierci. - a on jest Królem Królów Shinigami, proste, hihi. Szczęka ponownie opadła dziewczynie. Zaczęła machinalnie z nerwów pokazywać to na srebrnowłosego, to na czarnowłosego Shinigami. Nagle demonica padła na kolana i na modłę muzułmana, zaczęła przepraszać lokatora pokoju. - O ja niegodna, głupia, zaślepiona Kuroszem, zła Shinigami! Ja cię przepraszam i wybacz to, że na ciebie nakrzyczałam! - Wyprowadźcie ją - odrzekł Deadman do swoich sług, a ci podnieśli dziewczyna za ramiona. Adrian podtrzymał drzwi. - Nie, czekaj..! Ja jeszcze nie skończyłam! - Hihih, ale wtopa - zachichotał z Salai srebrnowłosy. - NIE ŚMIEJ SIĘ ZE MNIE! O wielki, wybacz mi i błagam, nie zniżaj mego poziomu, na który tak długo zasługiwałam! - dziewczyna jeszcze przed zamknięciem wrót ujrzała odmachnięcie Umarłego w jej stronę i odwracanie się fotela. Gdy zamknęły się drzwi, ponownie Taker zajął się swoimi sprawunkami. - Po co mam niby zniżać tobie poziom? - mówił do siebie. - I tak wy wszyscy jesteście zdrowo po*ebani... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures